


Just a Call Away

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moving On, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: The most tragic thing that a person could do is leave you behind. They will nomlonge the there and when they leave a last goodbye is needed. Erik Lehnsherr is on the verge of death's door step and a one last call to his beloved seems like a wise decision.





	Just a Call Away

It all happened so fast. His head bashed against the hard pavement stone. His breath had escaped his lungs as warm blood gashed in. Erik began to feel the pins and needles upon his broken head as he laid still. His body was aching and every muscle was growing in a large mass of pain. The tip of a boot nudged at his face nudging several times before a cold hard laugh came after it ringing in his ear. As though he was about to lift himself from the ground another foot cased in material attacked his chest pinning him down to the solid ground. He heard the pull of the gun, the click than the laughter once more before... bang... bang...bang...

Three shots were fired in rapid succession. His face now a shade of a pale colour as the blood ran from his face gushing out staining his clothes. He ran a gentle hand across his chest feeling the slickness of the blood; he began to shiver, a cold feeling up his spine as they watched him, laughing and smiling before a leaving him for dead and he knows that as he tilts his head gently to the side and watched through blurry watered eyes his attackers run away leaving him alone and stranded in an empty pathway. Once they were out of his version he began to cry endlessly, he cried pressing his hand on his wound before he thought of his love, his lover, his husband. He imagines what he would think, what he would say. Will he cry? will he drop to his knees lean close to him and cry in front of him? there was only one way to help him find out.

Despite the pain, the struggle and the agony he still managed to remove his phone that they so willingly forgot and called his husband. It rang, and rang and rang.  
_"Hello"_  
_"Hey, hey how are you?"_  
_"I'm great is everything okay?"_  
_"Yeah, I'm great, I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice"_  
_"Okay... why don't you come home and I'll talk to you as long as you like"_  
_"I...I... I can't, stuck at work, that's all"_  
_"alright but come home soon, Wanda and Peter wanted you to read them a bedtime story and Lorna and David are waiting for you by the dining room they said they can't sleep.."_

He takes several harsh breaths and every moment he does time slowly ticks away, his wounds are too much and no medical help could save him now. But he pulls through and keeps the conversation going until the very end. The mention of the children who his husband added dearly brought back the tears knowing he'll be leaving them behind too. He takes another breath in.

_"okay... but can you promise me something?"_  
_"sure, what is it?"_  
_"please remember me, can you do that?"_  
_"okay...but..."_

He takes another breath in.

_"Please... please just don't forget me, keep my memory alive.. okay?"_  
_"what are you saying? you're starting me just, please. please come home.. we need you, I need you... I love you"_

He breaths one last time.

_"I love you too"_

There was silence, he took his last breath, the last breath used to say the final words and all of it was leaving him. His life was leaving him behind. All he had worked for was gone. The phone drops on the ground bouncing slightly before laying still. His husband's voice still echoing on the other side. His voice roaring through the phone begging for answers, wanting his husband to come home, that's all he wanted.  
_**"Hello?... hello?... HELLO?..."**_

Charles had been on the phone for hours, the wait was agony. His frustration was growing on him.  
"When will dad come home?" asked Lorna their eldest daughter, her eyes gazing over at her father's side.  
"I don't know sweetheart... I don't know" Charles replied. "why don't you see what the twins are up too"  
"okay, come one David" she replied taking hold of the youngest child by the hand. Charles waited and waited, the minutes turned into hours as each moment was too much to bear. He remembers what he said but thought none of it. It was nearing midnight and had decided to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day, a new day when he would be home. Safe and sound.

There was a sound of knocking at the door. it was early and the children haven't woken up yet. Charles rushed down the stairs hoping for his return and had fixed himself before the opening door and as he swang it wasn't him but a well-dressed police officer who looked nervous, there was fear in her eyes, a bit of sorrow and pity.  
"Hello, are you, Mr Xavier, may I came in?"  
"Yes... why?"  
"just let me explain, please"  
She was given access and Charles and the officer sat down in the living area. Charles made a cup of tea for each of them.  
"thank you"  
"why are you here?"  
"this must be hard you, well it's not very easy...but...your husband, he...he died hours into to yesterday night. There was no time to take him to hospital. He died where he laid"  
Charles stood still, his heart had stopped for a moment trying to cope with the words she said.  
"I'm so sorry for your lost"  
Charles did not respond, he didn't dare to allow himself to breathe as cold air rushed through his mind.  
"no...no.. this.. this can't be..." his words had failed him as he let go of his cup, it's slow dissent was falling back down so smoothly before crashing hard breaking in shards of different pieces.  
"true" he whispered before he was on his knees, his face buried deep in his hands, his body trembling not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to do with his life. Not knowing when his heart will mend.

After telling the children, after telling Raven, Hank and others they knew of it was settled, they held a funeral, something to remember, something to help them cope. Charles placed he is favourite flowers by the headstone, tears streaming his face and Raven squeezing his hand.  
"I love you" he cried out. He always cries these their words out because that's the last thing he said. That's the last thing Erik Magnus Lehnsherr said before death to hold of him as he took his final breath of life.  
_"I love you"_  
_"I love you too"_


End file.
